


No Questions Asked

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabbles, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: A collection of DGM drabbles that were prompts off of Tumblr and requested for me to complete. Tyki x Emilia centric.
Relationships: Tyki Mikk/Emilia Galmar





	No Questions Asked

**Author's Note:**

> Back to my old tricks and taking requests on tumblr! This is for any prompt requests I receive for Tyki x Emilia 
> 
> Content Warning: NSFW
> 
> Prompt: “You have no idea what you do to me.”

The bedroom was hot, air heavy and humid after the thunderstorm had rolled through town. Emilia swallowed, sweat dripping along her naked body and disappearing into the bedding underneath her. Night had fallen, but it was still sweltering in the tiny cottage—air stifling, body burning. But even in the summer heat, Emilia shivered.

His finger drew along the inside of her naked thighs, running upwards towards her center. He took his time, slow and steady, as he had for nearly half an hour. Emilia let out a shuddered breath and turned her head to the side, closing her eyes tight to keep herself from squirming under his touch. How did he have such control? Such patience? It was taking every ounce of her willpower not to thrust her hips up into his face.

He must’ve sensed her fragile composure. She heard him chuckle softly in the dark room, his hands spreading her legs wide. “You have no idea what you do to me,” he mumbled, breath ghosting against her core. His palms burned against her thighs, thumbs digging into the soft flesh.

Emilia sucked in a sharp gasp, her bottom lip trembling. “ _Tyki_ …”

With an excited hum, he dove between her legs, mouth on her most sensitive flesh. Emilia nearly squealed at the suddenness of it, teeth digging into her lip as she fought to keep her more lewd noises contained. Tyki’s mouth was hot—hotter than the sweltering air around them—and every press and slide of his tongue on her core left her brimming with pleasure. Her hips thrust upward in a desperate bid for more friction, but Tyki’s hands thwarted them, pinning her down against the bed as his mouth ravished her.

“ _Aaa_ ,” she whined, tone pitched and breathy as her hands knotted into fists around the loose sheets under her. Her toes curled, muscles taut and limbs strained. The seconds ticked by into minutes, Tyki’s tongue and lips refusing to leave her alone. Emilia struggled to breathe, bare chest heaving as she squirmed under his mouth. He’d teased her so much up to that point that she wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold out.

Suddenly, she felt an intrusion—his finger slipping inside her with little resistance. He’d gotten her so wet by then, it had slid in with ease. She gasped again, heart in her throat as he worked inside of her and out. It was too much. _Too much_ … “Ah, please—” she begged, twisting her head back and forth against the mattress. She didn’t know what she was begging for—only that she knew she needed _something_ and it was just almost in reach…

Tyki’s mouth worked over her faster, slipping a second finger in with the first as he spread her open wider. The pressure left her guts knotted up like rope, tight and taut as she loomed over the precipice of pleasure. He didn’t cease his loving assault on her body, working her closer to that final delightful crescendo.

Then, she felt it—the tightness inside her snapping like a worn string. Her hips jolted upwards, unstoppable as she whined and mewled into her hand, desperate to smother the embarrassing sounds that crawled up her throat. By the end, she was limp against the sheets, melting back into the bed like ice cream left under the summer sun. Tyki’s lips retreated slowly, but his fingers continued to dip in and out of her wet entrance.

He wiped his slicked mouth with his free hand watching as she struggled to catch her breath. “You’re not tired already, are you? We only just started.”

At this rate, Emilia didn’t know if she’d last the night.


End file.
